A Pokemon Carol of Sorts
by Sempai Tnberry
Summary: A poem parodying a Christmas carol. The original lyrics are included because you probably don't know them. ^^: Sing it olde-style on the street with some friends! Guaranteed to make the neighbors think you're a complete loony!


And now

A Pokemon Christmas Carol

I wrote this in the sixth grade music class, and oddly enough I still remember the whole thing. I edited it a little to include new Pokemon, and not mention God and such. ^^; So I guess this isn't really a Christmas carol, but rather just a carol. The original lyrics are in italics, as this is not a very well-known song.

By the way, "wassail" is pronounced "wah-sull".

Anyway!

Enjoy.

Sing to the tune of "The Wassail Song".

Here we come a capturing upon a Rapidash

__

Here we come a wassailing among the leaves of green

Here we come a wandering although it's rather rash

__

Here we come a wandering so fair to be seen

Chorus:

Lunatone come to you, and to you a Squirtle too

__

Love and joy come to you, and to you your wassail too

May Mew bless you and send you a happy Pikachu

__

And God bless you and send you a happy new year

May Mew send you a happy Pikachu.

__

And God send you a happy new year.

Our Pokeballs have captured the best of Pidgey

__

Our wassail cup is made of the rosemary tree

And so has yours netted a Butterfree

__

And so is your beer of the best barley

Lunatone come to you, and to you a Squirtle too

__

Love and joy come to you, and to you your wassail too

May Mew bless you and send you a happy Pikachu

__

And God bless you and send you a happy new year

May Mew send you a happy Pikachu.

__

And God send you a happy new year.

We don't want simple Bulbasaur who Vine Whip from the floor

__

We are not daily beggars who beg from door to door

We want cute little Charmander whom we really adore

__

But we are neighbor's children whom you have seen before

Lunatone come to you, and to you a Squirtle too

__

Love and joy come to you, and to you your wassail too

May Mew bless you and send you a happy Pikachu

__

And God bless you and send you a happy new year

May Mew send you a happy Pikachu.

__

And God send you a happy new year.

Good Mewtwo and good Groudon summon mighty fire

__

Good Master and good Mistress sitting by the fire

Pray we catch them someday so our power will be higher

__

Pray think of us poor children are wandering in the mire

Lunatone come to you, and to you a Squirtle too

__

Love and joy come to you, and to you your wassail too

May Mew bless you and send you a happy Pikachu

__

And God bless you and send you a happy new year

May Mew send you a happy Pikachu.

__

And God send you a happy new year.

We have a cute Jigglypuff with cuddly pinkish fluff

__

We have a little purse made of ratching leather skin

We want some of your berries to feed the sweetie with

__

We want some of your small change to line it well within

Lunatone come to you, and to you a Squirtle too

__

Love and joy come to you, and to you your wassail too

May Mew bless you and send you a happy Pikachu

__

And God bless you and send you a happy new year

May Mew send you a happy Pikachu.

__

And God send you a happy new year.

Call forth the Whismur from pokeball, let it's Uproar ring

__

Call up the butler of this house, put on his golden ring

But lest you wish to sleep don't let Jigglypuff sing

__

Let him bring us a glass of beer and the better we shall sing

Lunatone come to you, and to you a Squirtle too

__

Love and joy come to you, and to you your wassail too

May Mew bless you and send you a happy Pikachu

__

And God bless you and send you a happy new year

May Mew send you a happy Pikachu.

__

And God send you a happy new year.

Bring out our Torchic to blast Meowth with it's flame

__

Bring us out a table and spread it with a cloth

We'll evolve it to Persian once it's weak enough to claim

__

Bring us some mouldy cheese and some of your Christmas loaf

Lunatone come to you, and to you a Squirtle too

__

Love and joy come to you, and to you your wassail too

May Mew bless you and send you a happy Pikachu

__

And God bless you and send you a happy new year

May Mew send you a happy Pikachu.

__

And God send you a happy new year.

Mew bless the Zapdos of this land, Mew bless the Moltres too

__

God bless the master of this house, God bless the mistress too

And all the Articuno who o'er the ocean go

__

And all the little children who round the table go

Lunatone come to you and to you a Squirtle too

__

Love and joy come to you and to you your wassail too

May Mew bless you and send you a happy Pikachu

__

And God bless you and send you a happy new year

May Mew send you a happy Pikachu.

__

And God send you a happy new year.


End file.
